


May Warrior's Fortune Be With You

by MotherRameses



Series: Faralani Faralani Faralani! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Kissing, Solemn Conversations, Treason spoilers, building the relationship, i have it SO BAD for these two, pre-battle talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: Faro and Ar'alani have a conversation before Ar'alani goes off to kick some Grysk ass.





	May Warrior's Fortune Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Да пребудет с тобой воинская удача](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421206) by [Eleonora_Alva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva), [WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020)

> Yeah lots of treason spoilers in here, proceed with caution!
> 
> Man, these two. After getting to chat with Timmy Z this weekend, I just... I ship them even harder. Please come scream with me about them. 
> 
> If you haven't read Braiding Lesson, basically Faro learns that Ar'alani isn't some big meanie who hates her, and they bond over braiding hair because Ar'alani is basically mom/big sister/badass auntie to the young navigators, and they strike up a friendship over that.

“Will you walk with me, Commodore?”

Faro looked up from her datapad to find Ar’alani watching her expectantly, the quiet Sy Bysti request taking her by surprise. Thrawn had just dismissed them from his office, requesting a moment alone with Vanto, and Faro’s mind was already planning ahead for the possibly-up-coming battle. Thrawn was confident in his reading of Grand Admiral Savit, but Faro wanted to thoroughly read through his analysis in order to convince herself that his confidence was warranted. It looked like that would have to wait, though.

“Of course, admiral.” Faro shut down her datapad and turned to walk down the corridor to the turbolifts with Ar’alani. She was half-expecting Ar’alani to have some terse words for her over her statement about following Thrawn’s orders, regardless of personal qualms she had with them - Ar’alani never seemed to miss a chance to voice her opinions about how Thrawn did things - but the Chiss was silent as they approached the lifts. Faro threw her a sideways glance as she keyed the call button, hoping to get a read on the other woman’s emotions, but Ar’alani’s face was placid as ever, still standing straight with her arms clasped behind her back. 

Wordlessly, they entered the lift, and Faro again threw her a glance as her fingers hovered over the controls. “Destination, ma’am?”

Ar’alani’s eyes flicked to hers briefly. “Someplace where we may speak privately.” She said after a moment.

Faro resisted the urge to arch a brow and keyed for the lift to take them down a level to her own office. Thrawn was the only other person aboard who had access to the space, and she had a feeling he and Vanto would be occupied for quite some time anyway. A short, still silent walk later, and they were settled at Faro’s cluttered, but organized desk.

“What can I do for you, admiral?” Faro asked, clasping her hands in front of her on the desk. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that some of her knick-knacks had been rearranged, and briefly wondered if Ronan had snooped through her belongings when he and Vanto had been holed up in here. She couldn’t help but scowl a bit, and Ar’alani noticed her glance.

“You are off-duty now, correct?” Ar’alani asked, eyeing the tiny statue of a zillo beast on the corner of Faro’s desk.

Faro glanced at the chrono on the wall. “I am, though in our current situation, that doesn’t mean much.” She gave Ar’alani a rueful smile, which the admiral returned. This business with Savit and the Grysks meant that they had to be ready for anything, at any time, and official duty rosters would fall by the wayside if they needed to take action.

“I ask because I wish to speak with you candidly,” Ar’alani said, nodding to the zillo beast. “May I?”

“Of course.” Faro watched as Ar’alani leaned forward, plucking the zillo beast off the desk and turning it over in her hands. It was a small thing, a silly gift Hammerly had given her for her life-day last year, picked up on a short stint on Malastare. Its green eyes glowed in the light of her office, glittering as Ar’alani turned it over and gently toyed with its opposable limbs.

“Do you know the story of the zillo beast?” Faro asked, eyeing Ar’alani thoughtfully. The admiral was oddly silent; Faro had the feeling she had something significant to say, and was planning the best way to say it. This wasn’t the first time they had spent some time alone together - since that first night they had hung out in the officer’s lounge and their impromptu braiding lesson, they’d had lunch together and had spent the previous evening chatting in the lounge again. Faro had found the Chiss easy company, once she had gotten over how severe her command style could be, and had learned that the admiral wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. She was… refreshing to be around, Faro admitted to herself. She had Thrawn’s honesty, without his annoying habit of obfuscating his opinions on what they discussed. 

Faro had also since admitted to herself that she had a little crush on Ar’alani, but that wasn’t important at the moment. 

“I do know the story,” Ar’alani said, still manipulating the beast’s tail, gently testing how far it could bend. “The Ascendancy was watching the Republic, just as we are now watching the Empire.” She arranged the limbs so the beast was reared up on its hind legs and tail, and set it back down on the desk, facing it to stare at her with its clawed front limbs spread wide and mouth open in a fierce snarl.

“A beast that lived peacefully for centuries undetected, then when discovered, was studied and ruthlessly destroyed when its tormentors learned it could not be contained.” Ar’alani turned her glowing eyes to Faro, and Faro could see an odd mix of anger and sadness in them. “A shame, and a warning.”

Faro nodded slowly, breaking her gaze to peer at the little zillo beast. She could just catch the glow of its tiny green eyes, and realized what was bothering Ar’alani.

“You fear the Empire will do the same to the Chiss,” she said, looking back up at the admiral.

“I do,” Ar’alani said. “There were those who advocated for the life of the zillo beast. Those who respected its agency, and argued it was wrong to kill it.”

“But they couldn’t convince chancellor otherwise,” Faro said grimly, finishing Ar’alani’s statement. 

Ar’alani nodded. “I fear Palpatine may already know too much of our people. I know you may not speak freely regarding this, but you will pardon my possible insolence - his lust for power will take him within our borders. I fear what may happen to my people when that happens.”

Faro swallowed stiffly. Ar’alani was right that she couldn’t speak freely about Palptine’s goals and actions - Faro had long since observed Thrawn and how his demeanor changed after spending time holed up with the Emperor. Personally, she felt Thrawn’s people and the Unknown Regions ought to be none of the Empire’s business. The Navy's hands were already full enough managing the territory already controlled by the Empire, and it didn’t need even more space to police. Combine that with this new threat from the Grysks, and Faro fully believed the Emperor should focus on the territory close at hand.

But of course, to say so would be treason.

They sat there in silence, Faro at a loss for what to say. She agreed with Ar’alani, but she had to be careful with her words... After a moment, she realized Ar’alani was peering at her thoughtfully. She arched a brow at the admiral, and Ar’alani chuckled. 

“You are a good and loyal officer, Karyn,” Ar’alani said, and Faro felt a small thrill run through her at Ar’alani using her first name. Ar’alani had asked if she was off duty and if they could speak freely, but that didn’t stop the little bit of excitement she felt at such a camaraderie developing between them. 

“And you will do well in the upcoming battle,” Ar’alani continued, raising a hand to stop Faro’s anticipated comment. “There will be a battle. Someone who turns against their government in such a fashion will not be so quick to reverse their course. But I am confident you will succeed against the traitor.”

Faro smiled at her, doing her best to ignore the flush in her face from Ar’alani’s warm praise. “Thank you. And you will succeed in your battle, as well. From what I have been privileged to observe, you rival Grand Admiral Thrawn on the battlefield.”

Ar’alani returned the smile, but Faro didn’t miss the small amount of ruefulness tinting it. “I thank you, and I pray you are correct. The Grysks are a formidable opponent, and I will admit I am concerned for the outcome.”

Faro stared at Ar’alani, stunned at the confession. Ar'alani had never been anything other than fiercely confident in her and her peoples abilities. “You’ve beat them every other time. Why do you think this time will be different?”

“They will be desperate,” Ar’alani said, reclining into her chair and steepling her fingers thoughtfully. “They will bring larger ships, with lots of firepower. And despite Thrawn’s hopes, I do not think he, and you, will be available to assist us.”

“You have the Defenders,” Faro said, and Ar’alani nodded.

“We do. If they follow Lieutenant Vanto’s orders.”

“They will,” Faro said forcefully. “I know Dobbs. He’s a good man, loyal to both Thrawn and what you are fighting for.”

Ar’alani arched a brow. “And what does he think we are fighting for?”

“Freedom.” Faro said simply. “Freedom to live as you choose, not bent to the will of the Grysks.”

Ar’alani nodded thoughtfully. “Well put.” She sighed heavily. “I suppose it comes down to trust, doesn’t it?”

Faro smiled again. “Yes. And while I know you haven’t worked directly with Dobbs, I have. I trust him. Do you trust me?” 

Ar’alani smiled ruefully again, peering at Faro over her fingers, and for a moment, Faro wondered if she had made a mistake. Yes, Ar’alani had allowed Faro to detonate the charges on the Grysk ships, and allowed Faro to coach Vah’nya on the helm controls, and even allowed Faro to braid her long, obsidian hair, but those situations were… different. Ar’alani’s life wasn’t on the line in those instances.

It was now. 

Ar’alani still didn’t speak, and Faro was about to open her mouth to apologize for her presumption, but closed it again as Ar’alani stood up and casually walked around her desk. Faro watched, wide eyed, as Ar’alani crossed to her and gently grabbed one arm of her desk chair, swiveling it so Faro faced her, never breaking their eye contact. For one, wild moment, Faro thought Ar’alani was about to strike her for making such an insolent comment, but the thought vanished as Ar’alani leaned down and kissed her. 

At the start, the kiss was… awkward. Faro was shocked, and didn’t close her eyes at first, not daring to believe what was happening. But as Ar’alani chastely pressed her cool lips to hers, one hand coming up to gently cup her cheek, Faro got with the program and kissed her back. She sat forward, meeting the admiral more fully and bringing her hand up to tangle in Ar’alani’s hair, not believing that she was actually being afforded the chance to do so, not believing that a silly fantasy born of their first evening spent braiding each other's hair was coming true. 

“I do trust you,” Ar’alani whispered, breaking the kiss and pulling away to casually sit on the desk in front of Faro. “Ever since you called for the troop carrier to wait for you, before boarding the conjoined ships.”

“I thought you found that action insubordinate,” Faro said, catching her breath and leaning back in her chair. 

Ar’alani chuckled, reaching forward to tuck a stray strand of Faro’s hair back underneath her cap. “It was. And it showed me who you truly are.”

Faro couldn’t stop herself from closing her eyes and leaning into Ar’alani’s touch. “And who is that?” 

“Someone worthy of command,” Ar’alani said, gently drawing her hand away, and Faro opened her eyes again to find Ar’alani gazing down at her, her tone a mix of thoughtfulness and fondness. “Someone who cares for her people, and values their lives. Someone who values _ all _ life.”

Faro frowned. “And that is remarkable?”

“It is.” Ar’alani said simply. 

They didn’t speak for a moment, merely sitting there, gazing at each other. Faro took in the sight of the Chiss before her - somehow still so regal despite her casual stance, back straight and hands clasped gracefully in her lap. There was an air of quiet power to her, of an inner strength that had been carefully cultivated and honed to perfection, ready to be unleashed when the time came. Ar’alani bore the weight of command like a cloak, allowing it to surround her and add a certain gravitas to her being. Even now, Faro found herself in awe of the beautiful woman sitting across from her. 

“Should my battle tomorrow not go as planned,” Ar’alani said softly, cutting into Faro’s thoughts. “I want you to know I have been grateful for your company these past few days. It is not easy being among a people so different from my own, and you have been a welcome companion during this time. Thank you.”

“I… You’re welcome.” Faro said, caught off guard. How could she reply to that? Why did it sound like Ar’alani was saying goodbye? Goodbye for _ good? _Was she really so worried about fighting the Grysks?

Faro swallowed. If Ar’alani truly was worried… She might not get another chance to say what she had been thinking over the past few days. 

“I… I feel the same,” Faro stuttered, trying to get the words out, suddenly finding the Sy Bysti syllables a nightmare to deal with. “You… You are one of the most remarkable people I have ever met. I wish we didn’t have to deal with… With all this.” Faro waived at hand vaguely around her office, and Ar’alani nodded in understanding. Savit, the Grysks, the Empire and the Ascendancy and loyalty and treason. All things they had no choice but to face, and hopefully triumph over.

“And while I know you are concerned, I have to believe you will be successful in your battle,” Faro continued, rising from her chair to gaze more fully at Ar’alani. With the admiral sitting on her desk, their eyes were level with each other. “I have to believe I will see you again.” Faro said softly, and she closed the distance between them to kiss her again. 

Faro tried to put everything she had left unsaid into the kiss, and as Ar’alani wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, kissing her deeper than before, Faro felt Ar’alani understood. That she understood this might be goodbye, and that they both desperately hoped it wouldn’t be. That this might be the last chance they got to express… whatever it was they felt for each other, but hoped it was a promise of more to come. 

“Thank you,” Ar’alani said as they broke apart, still holding her close and gently resting her forehead against Faro’s. “For everything.”

Faro smiled, pulling back further to meet Ar’alani’s glowing eyes. “I’m honored to have your trust,” she said, stepping back to allow Ar’alani to stand. “And I look forward to hearing the tale of your success.”

Ar’alani smiled, and they walked together to the door of Faro’s office. Faro was half-tempted to pull Ar’alani to her again, to suggest they abscond to one of their quarters, to hold her tight and never let her leave the quiet, safe space they now occupied, but she knew that wasn’t wise. They both needed their rest, and to prepare for their respective engagements. They both commanded a vast warship, and had thousands of people relying on them. 

And if they wanted to see each other again, they needed to be at their best, ready to face whatever was coming their way. 

“Goodnight,” Ar’alani said, reaching out a hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I will speak with you soon.”

Faro smiled. “I look forward to it.” A phrase she had heard Thrawn bid Vanto goodbye with drifted to mind. “May warrior’s fortune be with you.”

Ar’alani smiled back, eyes twinkling. “You are observant, Commodore Faro. May it also be with you.” 


End file.
